This invention relates to toy acrobatic figures with body and limbs hinged together and suspended by a pair of cords or strings wherein by varying the strain on the strings the figures are caused to gyrate as though performing gymnastics.
The prior art has shown many examples of such toy acrobatic figures mostly singly or in groups of two. U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,895 of S. T. Hayes shows three figures and U.S. Pat. No. 929,455 of F. E. Lyon illustrates four figures. In the case of more than two figures there has always been difficulty in applying sufficient variations of strain on the strings to cause all figures to gyrate in unison. The Hayes patent has attempted to solve this difficulty by connecting only two of the figures on one string and the third figure separately. The Lyon patent uses a separate cord for each figure and requires two hand operation or one hand for each pair of puppets.